


Seaside Sojourn

by BlueLotus



Category: A-Team (2010)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 12:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueLotus/pseuds/BlueLotus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Bradley enjoy  little time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seaside Sojourn

Liam unlocked the door to the cottage and stepped aside, motioning Bradley over the threshold first.

"Mind your head, lad," he smiled when the American actor suddenly ducked, narrowly avoiding a minor head injury. 

"Were all British that short back then?" Bradley mused. He turned to his partner and grinned as Liam practically had to crouch his 6'4" height to follow him.

"Certainly seems that way, doesn't it?" the tall Irish man smiled depositing his holdall on the stone floor of the entrance hall and closing the door.

After negotiating with their prospective agents for a well earned break from their busy lives, the two men had carefully worked the time off to coincide with a very special occasion. Liam had told Bradley to leave the accommodation up to him, and had decided to rent an old holiday cottage in the countryside by the coast as a surprise instead of the usual hotel rooms.

The place, called Honeysuckle House, was found at the end of a long and winding country road. It turned out to be a row of converted terraced cottages, surrounded by beautiful wild gardens and lots and lots of space. The property was a Grade 2 listed building, dating back to the early eighteen hundreds, and had been lovingly restored to create a spacious holiday home. It was the perfect getaway for a private and quiet break.

Looking around the cottage, Bradley smiled at the many knick-knacks that cluttered the rooms; shells and souvenirs from around the world, ornaments on lace doilies, old books, paintings of the local (he presumed) scenery, and fresh flowers. The furniture looked comfortable, homely, like it had been there a hundred years, which it probably had.

"Like it?" Liam murmured behind him. An old grandfather clock chimed the hour and Bradley smiled again.

"Yeah, it's perfect, Liam," he nodded already feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks.

"Wait 'til you see the bedroom," the Irish actor winked grabbing his boy's hand and gently pulling him through the house, past a roomy kitchen with huge copper pans hanging from the ceiling, and to a thin staircase lined with even more paintings.

A row of lead lined windows lit up the master bedroom, deep set within a slate windowsill that held a display of coloured glass vases that reflected the sunlight into the room. But dominating the space was a brass framed, king sized bed. 

Bradley ran his hand over the patchwork quilt and sat down, pulling Liam onto the bed with him. 

"So, uh, bathroom's through there and-"

Bradley kissed Liam softly interrupting him. "I'll find it," he whispered and kissed him again, stroking his tongue over the Irish man's lips and smiling when Liam opened his mouth instantly.

Clothes found their way onto the floor as the two men slowly undressed each other, eventually lying naked in each other's arms.

"What do you want, lad?" Liam whispered into Bradley's mouth, his huge, hard cock pressing wantonly against a tan thigh. The American shuddered and, hand in Liam's hair, pulled the Irish man in for another brain melting kiss.

"Want you inside me, Liam," he breathed when he pulled back, "It's been too long, babe, need to feel you inside me..."

"Anything you want, darling boy, anything you want," Liam smiled lovingly, foreheads touching, and climbed off the bed, erection bobbing as he walked over to his holdall and rummaged around in it. Bradley watched, his eyes unable to stray from the magnificent penis, his own fingers absently stroking over his own in anticipation.

"You gonna wait for me, lad?"

A slow flush heated Bradley's face at being caught, but he smiled anyway when Liam held up the tube of KY.

"Well, old man, you'd better get that over here or I might not," the American teased. Liam laughed, his eyes crinkling.

"You are such a brat," he accused, climbing atop the younger man, grabbing both wrists in one big hand and pressing them into the pillow above Bradley's head.

"And you love it," Bradley grinned, bright blue eyes twinkling.

With his spare hand, Liam deposited the KY jelly on the sheet and nudged his lover's chin up to meet him in a sweet, lingering, gentle kiss.

"I've missed you," he murmured softly and kissed Bradley again.

They made love slowly, taking their time, reacquainting themselves with each other. Liam prepared Bradley gently, knowing it had been a long time since they'd done this together - _too_ long, and by the time Liam had three steady fingers inside his boy's body, stretching and thrusting, Bradley was almost incoherent with need.

"Now, Liam, _please_... need you now," the American gasped as his prostate was expertly teased _again_. "I'm gonna shoot all over you right now if you don't get your huge Irish dick inside me!"

Liam chuckled and stroked over Bradley's prostate again for good measure. The man arched and shouted out under him, canting his thighs further apart. The boy's dick was rock hard and shiny with pre-come, and Liam decided he wanted to taste...

"FUCK!"

Bradley whipped his head up to see Liam take his whole length into his mouth, sucking hard and wetly. The unexpected hotness surrounding him made his vision gray slightly as the impending orgasm he was desperately trying to keep at bay suddenly exploded into a haze of bright white and intense pulses of heat right down Liam's throat.

When he opened his eyes again, it was to see Liam leaning over him licking his grinning lips.

"Wanted to come with you inside me," Bradley said, his slightly slurred words laced with a touch of disappointment. Liam kissed him and smiled.

"And you will, lad," the Irish man nodded, slowly pushing three fingers back inside Bradley's body, the tips brushing up against his prostate. Bradley moaned and closed his eyes as the stimulation deep inside him started to build up again, and his dick twitched and filled for a second time.

Liam stared in lust filled wonder at his gorgeous lover's erection, swollen and wet and beautiful. "That's it," he breathed, "Get hard for me again... You're so beautiful..."

Love filled blue eyes met his when Liam looked up, and he pulled out his fingers, quickly lubed his achingly hard dick and lined himself up with Bradley's prepared hole.

Bradley lifted his legs and wrapped them around his lover, crossing his ankles over the older man's butt, and with a gentle inviting nudge, Liam then slid into his man's tight, velvety, heat.

It was slow going, Liam's impressive manhood an extremely tight fit even after being thoroughly prepared, but the burn was welcomed, and Bradley relished every moment.

"God, I love you, Bradley, my love," Liam rushed out on a breath when he was all the way in, balls snug up against his boy's butt.

"I love you too, my Liam," Bradley whispered and leaned up to steal a kiss, which Liam gave freely before making gentle, sweet love to him.

~

It was early evening when both men woke, sticky and relaxed. Bradley stretched and sat up on the bed, his eyes drawn to the beautiful display of colours reflected on the white washed walls from the dazzling array of vases on the windowsill. He felt Liam stir and move behind him, placing a small kiss on the back of his neck.

"Coffee?"

"Hmmm yeah, please," Bradley smiled arching his neck a little as Liam kissed his way up to his ear.

"Be right back."

And then Bradley was alone. He stood up, pulled on his boxers and walked to the window, staring through the lead lined diamonds at the expanse of rolling green hills and fields that weirdly resembled the patchwork quilt on their bed. 

The sun was setting and cast hues of red, orange and yellows across the pale blue sky.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Turning to see Liam smiling at the scenery, Bradley nodded. "It is."

"Reminds me a little of Ireland."

"We should visit there while we're in the UK," Bradley suggested. He moved into Liam's space and wrapped his arms around the tall Irish man. "You can show me where you came from."

Liam smiled and hugged his boy back. "Maybe one day, lad," he said and squeezed Bradley's butt cheeks. "But apart from the reason we're here in the British countryside, I have no intentions of letting you venture any further than twenty feet from this bed, and me."

Grinning, Bradley leaned up and kissed his man. "Sounds good to me."

After coffee, a shower, an evening stroll in the countryside along the coast, and a dinner of fresh salad, cold meats, crusty bread, and a good wine, the two lovers retired early and made love again, finally falling asleep in each other's arms until the early birdsong gently woke them up.

By mid morning, they were on the road and headed up the East coast to a small seaside town to see a very special person. In the back seat of their rental car were two gifts, gaily wrapped with brightly coloured paper and decorated with huge ribbons. A small stack of birthday cards were nestled safely in between them.

"You think she'll be surprised to see us?" asked Bradley as he watched Liam drive the stick shift car with ease.

"I'm sure she will," Liam answered with a smile and pulled Bradley's hand to his lips and kissed it.

They'd planned to treat the birthday girl to whatever she wished, before returning to Honeysuckle House and making love for the rest of their seaside sojourn.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Indigo_Angels at Ateam_Inspire.  
> Coverart here: http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/karenjd/13102518/290529/290529_original.jpg


End file.
